The Battle
by brenegade13
Summary: The battle was over, but what happened during the battle was more interesting. (Not birdflash) "The stark cry of Kid Flash screaming Robin's name. The wailing was loud and echoing off of the ruins that surrounded the other survivors." - just a little view inside the story.


**I don't know what I was thinking while I was writing this but…here you go. From the deep dark depths of my mind. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own any Young Justice characters because if I did no one would know about them since I don't know how to go about publishing things for real.**

The battle was over. They had won! Cheers started to spread from the League and Team. That's when they heard it. The stark cry of Kid Flash screaming Robin's name. The wailing was loud and echoing off of the ruins that surrounded the other survivors. It sounded as if it was coming from everywhere. Then all of a sudden it stopped. The last of the echo's made their way around the buildings leaving an eerie silence in its wake. The silence only lasted a few seconds. A bang then echoed around the buildings. It made some of the weary members jump. A scream, agonizingly painful, tore through someone's throat and then the eerie silence was back. When the League and Team came to their senses they started to try and find where the screams had come from. With Superman, Batman, and Flash in the lead everyone was sure they would find the two missing sidekicks soon. They rounded a corner then came to a standstill. The scene in front of them was something that the heroes never thought they would ever have to see. Kid Flash was frozen in shock, something not easy for a speedster to get to. Robin, a few feet away facing the League, was holding a gun with one of the aliens at his feet. Neither boy was moving. Batman ran towards his protégé, not caring about the gun in his hands, he would take care of that later, embraced Robin in a hug that showed the worry that had been plaguing him ever since they had been separated during the battle. Flash, walking towards his nephew, slowly embraced his protégé and started rocking from relief. Kid Flash being the first to come out of his shocked state had tears sliding down his cheeks. Once he had assured Flash that he was going to be fine he looked over to where Robin was. Being his best friend for the past few years had given him the ability to see the emotions that were raging just under Robin's mask. He immediately ran and basically tackled Robin who had still yet to have any reaction. Robin, realizing that this was Kid Flash, the boy who had almost died, hugging him started to shed tears as well. All of the members of the League and Team where shocked from this show of emotion.

-Later in the Cave-

Once everyone was showered and had been taken care of in the med bay they met in the TV room of the cave. Kid Flash and Robin who had hardly left each other's side where still basically connected at the hip. Superman, Batman, and Flash then came into the room and started the debriefing. Everyone was discussing what their part in the battle had been like, what they had had to deal with. After everyone had gotten to where they were all together at the end of the battle they realized that neither Kid Flash nor Robin hadn't spoken at all. Flash and Batman shared a look and then Batman gained Robin's attention and asked if he would like to add anything to the debriefing since he had said nothing of his perspective the whole time. Robin then stood up and disclosed that it would be best if he showed them. Turning to Martian Manhunter he questioned silently if he would be willing to connect everyone's mind. Agreeing Martian Manhunter connected their minds then Robin and Kid Flash took control of the group and lead them into their memories of the battle.

-Memories of the Battle-

Batman and Robin were fighting side by side. They were showing just how well they both worked together as partners. That's when Robin saw it. One of the aliens was trying to sneak up on Kid Flash. Only leaving his cackle as the warning that Batman would be fighting the aliens alone Robin ran to get the alien before it got Kid Flash. Throwing a bird-a-rang at the alien and seeing it evaporate made Robin feel accomplished in the small task he had set out for himself. Cackling again to signal to Kid Flash that he had back up Robin started to fight these aliens with his best friend. Running after them and making sure the ones that had been taken down stayed down distracted the two heroes from noticing that they were being drawn away from their mentors. When the number of aliens started to dwindle down into the single digits Robin noticed that they had made their way to the very edge of the battle zone. Stopping to take a breath he noticed that Kid Flash was trying to find some food but was having no luck. Without even realizing what he was doing Robin was reaching into one of the pouches on his belt to get a granola bar out to pass to Kid Flash.

Kid Flash too exhausted to say anything in thanks opened the granola bar in record time and devoured it. Closing his eyes for a second he sat back and felt his energy starting to renew. That's when he heard it. The silence was deafening. Robin and had been messing with something on his wrist computer and he could hear the slight chirps of the holo-keys being tapped. When he opened his eyes he say a sight that would most likely haunt him forever. One of the aliens had put taken their weapon and had stabbed Robin through the chest. Kid Flash screamed it faintly sounded like Robin's name to him, but he wasn't exactly sure. Robin's face was scrunched in pain, but he was still breathing. Robin all of a sudden lunged and Kid Flash and put a hand over his mouth and that's when the weapon going through Robin's chest was a way for the aliens to control him. The alien had a gun that the handed to Robin then started talking in this weird garbling language, that apparently Robin now understood since Robin then turned on Kid Flash with the gun and aimed at his head. Kid Flash started to talk to Robin, trying to get him to put the gun down, get the alien out of his head, telling him that he was stronger than this, and reminding him who he was aiming the gun at. After a couple seconds of this, seemed like hours to Kid Flash, Robin turned around very fast and shot the alien in the head. Once Kid Flash was sure the alien was dead, which only took mili-seconds, he pulled the weapon out of Robin's chest and was shocked when Robin's wound started to heal right away which shocked both boys. Robin who was still holding the gun froze because of the strange feeling going through him as the wound healed itself and Kid Flash, who didn't know what to think of this sat down to think about what had just happened.

"Then you guys came into the picture." Kid Flash and Robin finished together lamely. The League and Team were shocked that the two protégé's had gone through all of that. Knowing that the protégé's weren't going to share anything else Batman and Flash grabbed their partners and told them that they could stay at the cave for the night, realizing that that is what they would need. Heading towards Robin's room the two boys announced that they would be going to sleep and that they didn't want to be disturbed until whenever they showed their faces in the morning. The Team and League respecting their wishes didn't say anything as the two boys disappeared into Robin's room and they were not seen until the middle of the next day.

**(A/N: I am sooooooo sorry about the lameness of the ending. This is what happens when you have the mix of someone who wants to write something and they are listening to a random mix of music while writing. Don't be too harsh, constructive criticism would be wonderful. Thank you for taking time out of your day to read this.) **


End file.
